Jesse & Nat- Perfect Day
by Jabi07
Summary: Jesse meets Nat at a Support group and instantly they become inseparable but how will Walt feel?
1. Chapter 1

**Jesse & Nat- Perfect Day**

 **Part One**

Jesse stood alone deliberately not wanting to socialise with the others in the group. He slowly pulled his pack of cigarettes out from his jean pocket and proceeded to light it when stopping in her tracks right infront of Jesse was a young dark haired girl with a timid manner about her that intrigued Jesse as no one he knew was like that. The girl slowly raises her head from looking down on the ground and gently meets Jesse`s eyes making him drop his cigarette out his mouth,

"Shit!" Jesse curses wiping ash from his jeans making the girl let out a small laugh but not a mocking or cruel one in fact it was one of the happiest noises he had heard that instantly filled with ease as he laughed lightly,

"Hey uh I`m Jesse. I haven`t seen you around here before so guessing that your new"

"Cool name. Uh yeah my first time coming uh I`m Nat" Jesse nods slowly sensing her hesitant and knowing how scary it all feels coming to group sessions,

"Nat you know it is not so bad once you get your head around it all!" Nat smiles gratefully over at Jesse before exhaling slowly looking around at her surroundings and her mind wandering on back home and what her family was upto and then instantly regretted thinking about them as her heart ached with longing.

After the meeting Jesse took Nat to his favourite diner as they both eat and chat it was like Jesse had found someone on the exact wavelength as him and who got who he really was instantly. Nat notices how he self consciously fiddles with his hands when he was unsure on whether to say something or anytime he was feeling vulnerable, Nat places her hand calmly on top of his smiling reassuringly over at him,

"Uh Nat you fancy hanging out some more...I mean at mine I have playstation and uh a killer sound system" Nat chewed her lip slightly unsure but there was something about Jesse that filled her with ease which made her feel safe,

"Ok sure but uh Jesse can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Nat leans closer and smiles at him,

"What exactly did you see in me today?"

"What?"

"Well I saw how you distance yourself from the others in the group...Why speak to me?" Jesse blushes slightly before laughing slightly amused how much Nat took in her surroundings,

"honestly Nat I was intrigued"

"Intrigued?"

"Yeah your not like the others...you are not like us" Nat frowns making Jesse shake his head before trying to explain further what he meant,

"Oh no uh it is a good thing believe me you don't want to be like me...I just meant your the only one in the group that genuinely deserves and needs the help" Nat expression softens as she feels her heart tugging as she senses a loneliness to this guy, she takes hold of his hand both of their eyes gazing at both hands interlocked in one another's. Jesse and Nat sat silently but comfortably in each others company as Jesse drove them back to his place when they got to his house Jesse lets them inside and once again lets out a curse mortified how much of a mess he had left it in, as he scrabbles around picking things up Nat lightly laughs and makes her way over towards the sofa,

"Jesse sit down you goof! I don't care for how messy things are" Jesse smiles and sits beside her,

"I am sorry though. And uh goof really Bitch?" Nat laughs resting her head onto Jesse`s shoulder,

"Really Bitch"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

The following morning Jesse woke to the smell of Bacon as he half asleep made his way downstairs, to find Nat happily stirring pancake batter whilst frying Bacon making Jesse smirk amused by her fluster,

"Morning Nat" Nat turns and smiles batter in her hair making Jesse gesture amuse towards her hair,

"Oh shit...uh morning hope I didn't wake you?"

"No but the smell of Bacon did. You need a hand?" Nat shakes her head both burst out laughing,

"Ok I can`t cook but I wanted to do something nice" Jesse was touched by the gesture making him lean forward and lightly kisses her lips, before making some fresh coffee for them,

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"This is good right?" Jesse smiles to himself as he says yes as both continued making breakfast silently happy.

After breakfast as they sat huddled together on his sofa watching some random programme, Jesse`s phone buzzed into life making him exhale before answering,

"Yo!"

"Its me Jesse. We need to go cook right now!" Jesse rolls his eyes at Walt`s stressed outburst,

"How come?"

"I will tell you when I see you just get moving!" Walt slams the phone down as Jesse places his phone back into his pocket,

"Uh Nat I'm really sorry I need to go to work"

"Oh of course! uh maybe we could hang out later if you want?"

"Sure. Uh you need a lift anywhere?" Nat shakes her head lightly kissing his forehead before heading out the house and making her way towards the bus stop her mind thinking about Jesse...wow she was falling hard for him!

Jesse had a long stressful day, what with Walt stressing unnecessarily and pushing them hard he was finally relieved to be home. As Jesse reached his house he noticed Nat sat out on the steps waiting for him a huge grin on her face,

"Hey..."

"Hey Jesse thought we could continue our game"

"your on. uh how long you've been waiting?"

"not too long. half hour or so" Nat says vaguely making Jesse frown as she must of been frozen waiting out here for that long!

"Half hour! wasn't you cold?" Nat shrugs slightly,

"Little bit. I was alright though..."

"here I don't want you getting cold anymore" Jesse hands her his spare set of keys making her frown unsure onto take them,

"Are you sure?" Jesse holds out her hand and places the keys into them,

"Yes I am sure. Now Nat you ready for me to kick your ass Bitch!"

"Bring it on bitch!" they begun to play their game both laughing and having fun when Jesse`s door bell rung making Jesse sigh before opening his door to find a lost looking Walt standing looking pale,

"Mr White? yo come in man! Are you okay?" Walt enters the house looking confused,

"Uh Jesse is everything alright?" Nat asks sounding anxious as she joins them by the door,

"Mr White?" Jesse presses again gently touching his shoulder making Walt shake his head tears falling down his face,

"I have nothing...she kicked me out Jesse...I have nothing...nothing...all I`ve done..." Jesse takes hold of a stumbling Walt,

"Have you been drinking?" Walt didn't answer but instead broke down into pitiful tears as Jesse leads Walt into Jesse`s bedroom and lay him onto the bed,

"Its ok Mr White. You get some sleep and we can talk in the morning ok?" Walt lightly shut his eyes tears still falling down his cheeks making Jesse fill with pity for him as he was focused in doing all this for his family...so that if he does die they wouldn't have to struggle! he was annoyed in hearing this as Walt was someone who yes frustrated the hell out of him sometimes but always had his back when Jesse really needed him. Leaving Walt sleep off the booze Jesse makes his way downstairs where Nat sat tensely waiting,

"Uh how`s your friend feeling?"

"He is sleeping...not to good though...I should probably go be with him" Nat nods slowly resting her head onto his shoulder lightly closing her eyes,

"How you guys know each other?" Nat asks intrigued as she senses the bond between the two of them,

"We are business partners" Nat frowns her head still on his shoulder as she takes in what that means as she slowly stands up and heads towards the kitchen,

"Here your friend needs to drink water" Nat says handing Jesse a glass of water as Jesse nods his head making his way back upstairs, Nat feeling her stomach knotting torn in whether to stay here or to leave...


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Jesse returns from seeing to Walt to find a troubled looking Nat who was sat tensely on his sofa, making him fill with Anxiety. Jesse sat caustiously beside her and waited in silence for Nat to speak his whole body tense,

"So he is a partner huh?"

"Yeah. Work partner"

"I see. How long Jesse?"

"Why ask that Nat?" Nat sighs shaking her head in disbelief as she takes his hand into her own,

"please I am begging you Jesse don't treat me like an idiot...I know what you guys do...I just want the truth babe" Jesse faltered by her pleading and desperate face before exhaling,

" I make meth...you going to rat on us?" Nat shakes her head smiling slightly but her eyes filling with moisture,

"No Jesse. Why would I rat out the only person that gets my soul mate"

"we are soul mates. And I swear that none of this will effect you" Nat kisses his forehead gently,

"Let's go to sleep"

The next morning Jesse enters his bedroom and lightly taps Walt who wakes groaning as his head throbs,

"Hey . Here drink it up this will wake you up!" Jesse says handing Walt a mug of Coffee before heading out the room,

"Jesse wait. Listen about last night...I am so sorry...I shouldn't have bothered you with my issues..."

"Yo hey it's alright. Besides we're partners right?"

"right. So partner we better set off big work today!" Jesse nods his head slowly as he watches in concern as Walt weakly gets off the bed every move making him cough,

"you sure you want to work today?"

"Yes I do. Jesse I'm fine I promise you son!" Jesse even though knew Walt was lying still gave in as he saw the desperation in his eyes,

"I will be downstairs waiting" Jesse says as he goes downstairs he smiles warmly at Nat as he moves to where she is sat,

"So me and Walt are going to work"

"okay. So can I ask you something?"

"what?"

"can I please come with you guys?" Jesse watches her confused and taking aback,

"You want to come?"


End file.
